Vuelveme a querer
by Nardita-chan
Summary: Dan no le confeso sus sentimientos a Runo a timpo ella cansada de esperar corrio a los brazos de Shun estara a tiempo de que loo perdone Es mi primer fic dejen RR summary feo XD
1. Chapter 1

Flash Back

Dan, te espere demasiado que ahora es demasiado tarde.-Dijo la chica

Pero…Runo te estoy diciendo que te quiero y te estoy confesando todo lo que siento por ti.-Dijo nervioso y triste el de los goles.

Si, lo se y hasta hace poco sentía lo mismo que tu, pero…no puede esperarte , tu , solo estabas interesado en ti mismo ,ttuu..-Suspiro.-No te habrías dado cuanta que yo te quería desde la primera vez que hablamos…y ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad. Empezó a llorar.- ¡Viniste y me la arruinaste de nuevo!.-Mas calmada.- Porque estas empeñado en hacerme sufrir quiero estar con este chico el se lo merece.-Finaliozo con la cabeza gacha con los puños cerrados .

El miro atónito por las reacciones de la chica, decidido a hablar no muy convencido le pregunto

Runo.-Se acerco a ella.- ¿Quién es el de verdad es tan importante que haz decidido a renunciar a lo que haz sentido tanto tiempo por mi? Dímelo quien es, Runo.-La tomo del mento haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran ella intentaba evadir la tierna mirada de aquel peleador del que estaba tan enamorada la volviera a atrapar.

Nno..Te lo ddire.-Dijo nerviosa y cortante por las lagrimas. El chico la acorralo en la pared para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos color turquesa

Dímelo, .-Sollozo algo melancolico. ella con voz temblante.

Ttodos..los sueños que tuvimos de ser los mejores y estar juntos eran verdad ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué te niegas a cumplirlos?!.-Pregunto alterado.-

Yo no me separare de los peleadores me separare de ti Dan, y me uniré a el , el es un peleador. Dijo con voz de inocencia .-Y de mis sueñes ¿No tienes derecho a hablar!.-Grito molesta.-Queria que estuvieras conmigo en ellos pero…ese es un simple sueño del cual ya me desperté.-Finalizo

El corazón del chico se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Un peleador.-Sollozo. ¿Es el? ¿Cierto?.-Con la voz entre cortada pregunto el castaño.

Si Dan…Es Shun.-Al pronunciar esto el mundo se vino abajo para Dan

Lo siento.-grito ella y se fue corriendo

Runo!!!.-Callo incoado llorando estaba dolido y ardido el amor de su vida se había ido con su mejor amigo

Fin Flash Back

PROV. DAN

Si todas sus palabras las tenia en mi cabeza desde ese dia no volvimos a hablar de nuevo y el mi supuesto amigo intento hablar conmigo se que el único que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo pero… me duele que esto haya pasado ya no puedo comer , dormir, ni siquiera pelear con Drago* , ni siquiera quiero jugar Bakugan, porque me recuerda a ella y esto me pasa por estúpido por no aver hablado antes.. estaba frustrado conmigo mismo mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas con algunas repuestas que luego se convertían en mas preguntas me estaba dando un baño para bajar mi tencieon y mi fiel amigo Drago* noto lo que me pasaba.

Dan, ¿De verdad estas tan mal por ella?.-Pregunto aquella pelotitta

Hmp.-" contesto"

Vamos animo recuerda que Alice Nos cito a todos porque quiere contarnos algo.-Dijo para animarlo

Ella estará ahí y me dolerá verlos y tu los sabes,-Reprimio

Creme , Dan, ella esta sufriendo mas que tu ahora.- Le repondio su "amigo"

De que hablas ella esta con Shun y se olvido de mi.-Se excuso

No esta intentando olvidarse porque tu le haces mucho daño y tiene miedo de que ella no sea la única que vaya a sufrir , creeme , lo se muy bien.-Finalizo el Fairus

Tu como sabes eso?.-Cuestiono

Me lo dijo Tigrera* , ella a pesar de todo te quiere Dan, pero tiene miedo de volver a sufrir por tu

Drago*, soy un idiota verdad.-Le dijo con la mirada gacha

La verdad, Si y No.-Afirmo

Como que si y No.-Dijo frustrado

Si porque debiste decirle y haber correspondido pero al final se lo dijiste aunque eso le dolio mas pero eres buen chico.-Dijo sensato

Si, pero no tengo que estar enojado con Shun , el no sabia mis sentimientos , en cambio.-Pauso- Yo los de el si ,.- el no tiene la culpa verdad Drago*?.-Pregunto con sus ojos cristalizados.

No, ni tu , ni el , ni ella. Pero anda arreglate para ir a la reunión.-Dando un pequeño salto le ordeno.

Si.-El castaño asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa

Se cambio y se puso una playera rojo fuego que en las orillas de las mangas tenia color amarillo, unos pantalones negros, y unos tennis , blancos con vistas rojas , y claro sus goles.

Se apresuro tomo a su fiel compañero y llego a la reunión con temor de ver a alguien antes de entrar toco la puerta de la enorme mansión de Marucho pero antes trago saliva en seco.

Bien aquí vamos.-Penso

Al entrar se encontró con Marucho , que traia puesto una camisa con tono azul cielo y unos short cafes con tennis blancos con vistas de iguales colores.

Hola Dan!.-Saludo amablemente

Marucho Hola!.- Correspondio el saludo.

Pasa no nos quedemos aquí parado solo faltan en llegar Alice, Jolie, Billy y faltabas tu.-Informo

Pasaron y vio a Chan Lee con su nuevo novio Joe.

Chan Lee vestia unos jeans color claro una blusa en un color rubi un tanto larga y traia unos tennis tipo converse del mismo color y su cabello como siempre,

Joe traia una camisa blanca con detalles en el cuello verde obscuro un llean color azul claro y tenis blancos .

Dan al fin llegaste .-Dijo Chan lee

Chan lee, Joe amigos que sorpresa.-Saludo a los dos

Igualmente.-Correspondieron.

Bien pasemos.- Interrumpió Marucho el intercambio de sonrisas

Al entrar a la habitación Dan se reencontró con su mejor amigo saco valor de quien sabe donde para irlo a saludar con una alegre pero un tanto falsa sonrisa ( de la que el solo sabeXD)

Shun Hola.- Le extendió su mano el correspondió.

Pensé que no vendrías.-Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al castaño

Yo pensé igual pero en fin , Alice tenia algo importante que decirnos y decidí venir.-Comento

Ya veo .- Contesto

Shun!! Donde estas?!.-Pregunto una tierna voz una chica que entraba a la habitación

En asombro paro y vio a su compañero

Dan.-Murmuro runo

Runo .- Asombrado por la belleza de esta

Runo estaba vestida con una falda en tono rosa una blusa de tiras blanca y en la s grustas tiras unos pequeños corazones con alas y unas zapatillas bajas blancas con los mimos adornos y sus dos chongos de costumbre. Asi y sun unos jeans negros como los de Dan y una plallera negra con adornos verde Hoja y algo de morado obscuro y tenis negros con iguales colores

Bien creo que tienen que hablar en seguida vuelvo.-Dijo cortésmente Shun mientras se retiraba.

Te vez bien.-Dijo Dan un tanto dudoso.

Ggrasias igual.- Cortante y nerviosa

Veo que viniste con Shun verdad.-Cuestiono

Nno.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha

Que?!.-Exclamo el castaño

Dan, hace dos semanas que paso lo del otro dia, le platique a Shun y terminamos ayer .-Comento

Pero porque'.-Pregunto intrigado

El sentía que te estaba traicionando y renuncio a mi claro que se gano una nueva amiga, si le dolió un poco pero…-Corto para romper en llanto

Que pasa por que lloras?.-Pregunto algo preocupado

Nunca te deje de querer .-Confeso

Lloro aun mas para después lanzarse a su "amigo" y le correspondió el abrazo y la apretó fuerte no tanto para lastimarla si no lo suficiente para que ella supiera que el también estaba sufriendo…pero entonces….


	2. Tuya para simpre

Bien esta historia es parte de una cancion solo puese un fragmento ya que es un two-Shot!! Bien espero que les guste

_**Cancion**_

Runo se dio cuenta de la acción tan deseperada que tuvo y se alejo de el rápidamente . El chico se sorprendió de la acción y el decidió hablar.

Runo , eso significa que tu y …yo .-Lo interrumpió

No, Dan . .- Contesto ella .

Runo , por favor vuélveme a querer .- Y los dos entraron en sus recuerdos.

_**Quize borrar de mi todas tus huellas,**_

_**Me vi morir cuando te supe ajena ,**_

_**Pero en cambio aquí me tienes frente a frente para ,**_

_**Decirte que te extraño ,**_

_**Queno puedo estar si ti,**_

_**Vielveme a querer , dame la vida , vuelve me a contar tus fantasias,**_

_**Un amor tan grande no puede perderse así,**_

_**Vuelve conmigo, me entrgo a ti sin condición ,**_

_**Pero….vuelveme a querer…**_

Chicos ya vengan es hora de la comida .- Llamo marucho

Si claro, ya vamos.- Dijo Runo.

Ahh?.. Interrumpi algo chicos..?- dijo el pequeñin!1 (noo interrupiste nada ¬¬)

No nada, vámonos.- Y ella salió de la habitación.

Dan, vienes?.- Le pregunto su amigo.

Ah..si..- Con una voz deprimente.

Enel comedor.

Bien chicos en realidad yo no soy la que tiene que dar la noticia es Julie.- Dijo Alice.

Ayy bueno sii, esta reunión la organizo Alice para decir dos cosas claro que la primera se trata de mi esa es la mas importantehmm.-Acomo du voz.- Billy ponte de pie .- Asintio y se puso de pie.- Queremos decirles que ya somos oficialmente novios!!.- Dijo emocionada.

Amm..Julie eso ya lo sabíamos..-Dijo Runo con voz de fastidio.

Si Runo, pero antes no era encerio, ahora si , verdad Billy?.-Pregunto con una mirada picara hacia el rubio.

Amm sii como sea.-Dijo sonrrojado se sentaron. Alice se puso nuevamente de pie.

Bueno la segunda es que si todos están de acuerdo…-Penso un poco.- Que los peleadores se reeunan nuevamente en pelea pero con mas integrantes , es decir hacer una especie de torne para decidir quienes integraran así seremos como un equipo mundial.-Completo.

Ay sisisisi solo podrán estar los mejores de los mejores yo me uno .-Dijo Julie.

Creo que lo que Alice dijo es una buena idea.-dijo Shun, Alice se sonrrojo.

Yo me apunto.-dijo marucho al igual que Joe, Chan Lee , y Billy.

Y ustedes que dicen ¿.- Refiriendose a Dan, y a Runo .-Dijo Alice.

Loo…siento me tengo que ir.-Dijo la de cabellos turquesa llorando en mares y corrió saliendo del comedor.

Que le sucede .- Pregunto Chan Lee.

No lo se .- Respondio Joe.

Dan , tiro un golpe en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza gacha.

Es por mi culpa soy..un imbécil…-Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Tranquilizate Dan, .-le dijo su amigo Shun

Shun…como quieres que me tranquilize era tu novia no te importa.-dijo el castaño frustrado, mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones del chico.- Deberias y a ver que tiene!!.- Dijo lleno de dolor.

Dan, no e ido no es que no me importe pero ese trabajo no me corresponde, ella te quiere dan y tu a ella .- Dijo algo dolido pero con sinceridad.

Bien, lo que dice Shun tiene razón .- dijo Alice .- Mira dan ire a ver donde esta , la llebo a un lugar mas privado y a mi señal entras y los dejo solos para que platique.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y chico la miro sorprendido.

Ay sisisi que romantico plan ve con ella Dan.- dijo Julie.

Si ve por ella tigre.- Completo Billy .

Es lindo que alguin te quiera tanto.-Dejo Chan Lee.

Si y también es bonito querer.-Dijo Joe posocionandose a lado de Lee y se sonrrojaron amobos.

Bien, Peleadores tenemos una nueva misión ¡!. –Exclamo Marucho.

El castaño no lo podía creer estab sorprendido

Amigos, gracias.- Murmuro.

No tienes nada que agradecer, Da, el amor se da por si solo, nosotros solo estamos ayudando un poco.- Dijo Chan Lee

Bien ire a empezar el plan.

Runo estaba en una habitación donde solo había una sala en tono crema , el cuarto color rojo, unas cortinas muy elegantes y toda la habitación era hermosa ella sentada en uno de los sillones llorando , de pronto vio a alguien entrar.

Alice.- Dijo algo sorprendida.

Estas bien , Runo '.- Pregunto con sinceridad.

La peliazul entro aun mas en llanto y trato de calmarse para explicar.

Alice.- Lallamo ella la miro.- Tu idea me trajo muchos recuerdos eso es todo ,.- termino.

Aun lo quieres verdad?.- Pregunto su amiga comprensivamente.

Si…no lo se no es el … soy …yo …le quiero decir que aun lo amo que es lo mas importante , que el es mi todo.- Dijo un poco triste mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Y porque no lo haces?.- Pregunto su amiga.

Tal vez, el ya no quiera escucharme…-Comento.

Yo no creo eso .- alice se levanto y la ojiazul la miro.- El esta peor que tu.-Comento.

Tu como lo sabes.-Pregunto ilusionadamente.

Yalo veras , - Fue hacia la puerta.- Pasa.- Ordeno .

Era el , al que amaba tanto como podía , el que nunca dejaba sus pensamientos , el que le robo el corazón, su compañero, el hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre , el , el que estaba en su vida todo momento.

Dan… levanto e intento ir hacia la puerta el la detuvo.

No , Runo , no huyas mas de mi , no salgas de mi vida.-Dijo con hilos de lagrimas .

Dan, no llores.- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Runo, ya no como , no duermo, no pienso por mi mismo, ni ser peleador es lo mismo si tu no estas a mi lado.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Yo sinto lo mismo.- Confeso.

Dame una oportunidad te prometo no fallar .- Suplico.

Dan, no te dare una oportunidad.- Le dijo El la miro a los ojos sin esperanzas.- Te dare todas las que sean necesarias.- Termino .

Runo.- Lellamo con deseperacion.

Dan.- Hizo lo mismo.

Por fin, sus labios enconrados de tanto tiempo al fin , lo que los dos habían deseado desde que se conocieron hace un año , se amaban eso ni dudarlo

Runo .- Se inclino

Que que haces Dan?..-cuestiono confundida.

Quieres ser mi novia, mi todo.-Saco un pequeño colar con un corason de perlas rosadas adentro con alas , ella no se lo esperaba.

Si Dan, Lo volvió a besar

En el comedor

Vaya chicos, que bien que se arreglaron.-Comento Marucho

Si me alegra.- Dijo Joe agarrando la mano de Chan Lee.

Oigan donde están Alice y Shun.- Pregunto Marucho.

No lo se los vi hace rato juntos iban a dar un paseo.- Comento Julie.

Vaya , creo que cada quien ya tiene su pareja- Comento Dan.

Si.-Dijieron todos

En una pequeña plaza

Así que eso paso. –Dijo la peliroja

Si, espero que algún dia sea correspondido.- Dijo algo melancoloco

Si yo igual, bien me refiero que el chico que me gusta me haga caso.-Comento sonrrojada

Seguro lo hara tu eres linda, no creo que sea tan estúpido, porque lo dices.-Confeso y pregunto curioso.

Bueno , el , sigue enamorado de su exnovia pero ella no le correpondio ella seguía enamorado de otro chico, y eso lo dejo muy dolido.- Confeso tristemente.

Alice, porque nunca me lo dijiste…-Dijo atonito por la confecion.

Porque sabia , que no me corresponderías.- dijo apenada

Alice.- Murmuro.

Bien lo siento ya me voy .- No espera.- La tomo del brazo.- Podemos intentarlo .- La beso

**Bien mi historia se acaba aqy espero que les aya gustado Sayoo!!!**


End file.
